


reverse fanart

by DevinePhoenix



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevinePhoenix/pseuds/DevinePhoenix
Summary: I recently figured out how to draw with Sai! It's super sketchy but I'm proud of it.As soon as I read Blackkat's new chapter I wanted to draw this scene. (Chapter 70)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [reverse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339486) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 
  * Inspired by [reverse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339486) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



> I recently figured out how to draw with Sai! It's super sketchy but I'm proud of it.  
> As soon as I read Blackkat's new chapter I wanted to draw this scene. (Chapter 70)


	2. Kurama on a rampage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick sketch from blackkat's newest chapter! The Chapter 71 all out Bijuu brawl of the Kyuubi(9) Vs Gobi(5) and Yobi(4). I may add the other two Bijuu later but I'm less confident about drawing them. This is basically just Kurama growling.

 

If you look reaaaaaaaally closely, I tried to draw a sharingan in his pupils.


End file.
